tornadohistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 1979
|damages = >$1 billion |deaths= 59< |season=1979 }} This page documents the tornadoes and tornado outbreaks of 1979, primarily in the United States. Most tornadoes form in the U.S., although some events may take place internationally. Tornado statistics for older years like this often appear significantly lower than modern years due to fewer reports or confirmed tornadoes. Synopsis Numbers for 1979 were similar to that of 1980. Deaths were near normal, but injuries were above normal. Events January 16 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in January, of which 5 were confirmed. February 4 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in January, of which all were confirmed. March 53 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in March. March 18 On March 18, a minor outbreak swept across Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas. The strongest tornado was an F3 that struck Copan, Oklahoma. An F2 tornado hit Catoosa, Oklahoma, a suburb of Tulsa. March 29 On March 29, tornadoes touched down across Iowa and Illinois, including an F4 tornado that hit Elmo, Missouri. An F0 struck a small suburb of Denver. April 123 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in April. April 10–11 .]] A large tornado outbreak also called "Terrible Tuesday", broke out in Texas and Oklahoma. Several deadly tornadoes occurred, including an F4 that decimated buildings in Wichita Falls, killing 42 people. An F2 tornado was notable for killing one person when it struck a mobile home park in Boonville, Indiana. A tornado killed 3 people in Lawton, Oklahoma. Overall, there were 58 deaths and over 2,000 injuries. May There were 112 tornadoes reported in the U.S. in May. June 150 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in June. June 28 An small outbreak of tornadoes broke out in Iowa, including an F4 that killed 3 people in Manson, Iowa. July 132 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in July. July 16 An F3 tornado struck Cheyenne, Wyoming causing one fatality and 40 injuries. August 126 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in August. September 69 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in September. September 5 An F3 tornado touched down in the Washington D.C. and Alexandria areas, killing one person. October 47 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in October. October 3 .]] An F4 tornado touched down in Windsor Locks, Connecticut, being a very rare New England tornado. The tornado was ranked as one of the costliest tornadoes in U.S. history, killing 3 people. November 21 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in November. December 2 tornadoes were reported in the U.S. in December. See also * Tornado ** Tornado climatology ** Tornado records ** Tornado myths * List of tornadoes and tornado outbreaks ** List of F5 and EF5 tornadoes ** List of North American tornadoes and tornado outbreaks ** List of 21st-century Canadian tornadoes and tornado outbreaks ** List of European tornadoes and tornado outbreaks ** List of tornadoes and tornado outbreaks in Asia ** List of Southern Hemisphere tornadoes and tornado outbreaks ** List of tornadoes striking downtown areas * Tornado intensity ** Fujita scale References External links * U.S. tornadoes in 1979 - Tornado History Project Category:1979 meteorology Category:Tornado-related lists by year Category:Tornadoes of 1979